Constant Caller
by Mantinas
Summary: Gold finds their little routine endearing. Joey finds it amazing that such a trainer wants to talk to him. Now it is really complete. One sided SilverxGold, BluexRed/GaryxAsh , and GoldxJoey(now dubbed constantcallershippy). Please enjoy!
1. Constant Caller

Mantineus-Yeah, I'm making fun of Youngster Joey due to the fact that he called me MERE minutes after we battled and exchanged numbers. And then he called AGAIN minutes after that! SAYING THE EXACT SAME THING! So yeah, it got me thinking. It will be GoldxJoey since I played Gold(I tried to play again but the ability to save is gone DX)

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Red-Ash

Blue-Gary...Just in case you forgot.

(o)(o)(o)(like my pokeballs?)

Gold had found it a little endearing when it started. A phone call as soon as he stepped one foot on Route 31 that night, telling him how good his lone Rattata was against a wild one. Gold praised him like any good friend would. And then came another phone call not much later where he said the same thing.

He did not doubt it, having lived in New Bark Town all of his life, he knew that the little rats scurried around like the plague at night. And if he kept this up, he had little doubt his new friend would have a Raticate in no time, if not a whole team of the little rodents he seemed to love so much.

But it became something more. Not annoying, no. That word was for Silver only. No, the phone calls became something else, though Gold could never place a word for it. At least, not yet, but it did spark a friendship.

(o)(o)(o)

"I heard you beat Falkner." Joey said, a smile on his face. Though Gold could not see it. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, buddy." Gold said on the other line.

Joey's eyes seemed to sparkle. Friends were not easily made in a world where being tough meant everything and weaklings were left in the dirt. And to be friends with such a tough guy…It was amazing!

"Well, I won't keep you." Joey said. "I'm sure you are eager to beat another Gym Leader."

Gold laughed. "Well, okay. Talk to you later, Joey."

"Bye,"

And with that, Joey released his Rattata and together they trained.

(o)(o)(o)

Gold had a nagging feeling. Joey hadn't called in a while. He normally calls at least once a day. But…He hadn't for the last three days…Not like he was counting or anything. True, he could call. But with his new found discovery of having a knack of stumbling into adventures, he had little time.

But, besides the little adventures, the nagging never seems to leave. Don't get him wrong, it just became routine. Everyone has a routine, right?

The fourth day found Gold outside of the Ecruteak City Gym, Fog badge in hand, when the phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he quickly answered it.

"Hey, Gold." Came the greeting from his young friend. "Sorry I didn't call for three days. I was busy training Rattata, or should I say Raticate?"

"It evolved?" Gold said, not hiding the pride in his voice. "Great job, Joey!"

"Thanks," Came the muffled reply. "But look at you, Gold. Saving Slowpoke, defeating gym leaders." He paused for dramatic effect then joked. "What are you gonna do now?"

Gold looked at the Fog badge and clasped it tightly in his hand. He could not explain it, but he felt like he could take on the world with his bare hands. Then he remembered Morty.

"I'm gonna capture Ho-oh."

"Wow," Gold could practically hear the youngster's eyes turn to stars.

Gold laughed. "Hey, Joey. How do you know all of my adventures, but I know nothing of yours?"

The youngster laughed. "You're all anyone talks about, Gold. They're starting to say that you're the new Red!"

(o)(o)(o)

Joey, now eleven, was beyond amazed. Here it was, a year later, and his best friend had caught Ho-oh, Lugia, and a _red _gyarados. Not to mention defeat a crime ring, defeat the _Elite _Four, and other things that would have any child sitting at the edge of their seats.

But what really amazed him was that every time he called asking him to visit him or to battle, he would come. No questions asked and no whining; something one would expect from a hero. Gold would arrive on the back of Lugia, mostly (Joey liked to think) since Joey thought Lugia looked cooler than a typical Pidgeotto or even the wild and crazy looking Ho-oh, even though it left a beautiful rainbow trail.

But this time it was different. Gold came on his own on the back of Lugia. Something he never did, he would always come announced or be expected due to him calling him. In fact, it surprised him the first time Gold actually c_alled _him. But that was months ago; a little after his run in with Team Rocket.

Lugia landed right in front of Joey. She cooed and gently began rubbing the boy's head. The boy giggled.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Lugia."

"Hey Joey."

Joey gasped when he saw his friend. Thirteen and still wore the same outfit he had on his very first day of his journey. He was tan and a little dirty; but such is the life of a trainer. But he still had the kind, gentle smile that Joey remembered.

"Sorry for dropping in unannounced." Gold said. "I just wanted to say my goodbyes."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked, eyes widening in worry.

Gold seemed to pick up on that and laid a reassuring hand on the youngster's shoulder, a confident smile gracing his lips.

"I've been asked to participate in the Kanto region." He never looked away from his young friend. "I shouldn't be gone _too _long, though. A few gyms. They may even have me fight Red."

"Whoa,"

"Which reminds me, what have you been up to, Joey? All you ever talk about is your training. Been through any adventures of your own?"

"No, not really." Joey said, eyes averted, shoe kicking the dirt.

"What about gyms?"

"Well, yeah." Joey beamed. "Me and my Raticates have, to many bystanders' surprise, all of them!"

Joey opened his PokéGear and shown them all to his best friend. He really had them all, displaying them neatly yet hiding them from the world.

"Sweet!" Gold said. "But why didn't you tell me before?"

Joey looked away again. He was embarrassed.

"I wanted to tell you in person…But then, when I have the chance, I forget…Also…"

"'Also'?" Gold repeated, not letting Joey drop the conversation.

"I didn't think you'd care."

"Wouldn't care?" Gold said, looking surprised. "Joey, do you know how many trainers out there don't even have _three_ badges? You've got 'em all and with and _all Raticate team_! That's something, Joey." He then slung an arm over Joey's shoulder. "Besides, you're my best friend."

Joey found himself blushing at Gold's words.

"I have to go." Gold said, holding out a hand.

"Until next time, friend." Joey smiled, clasping his hand to Gold's.

They broke apart and Gold took out another poke ball and released his Ho-oh.

"What?" Joey asked surprised. "What about Lugia?"

Joey waved frantically at the semi-forgotten Pokémon. Gold just smiled.

"I've thought about this a lot, Joey. In fact, I was spirited away by Lugia before I could call you. And on the way, we agreed it's for the best."

Joey looked up at the magnificent bird who merely chirped in a dignified manner before nuzzling his head affectionately.

"Didn't you find it strange that I found you without calling?"

"A little," Joey said. "But what did you agree on?"

"Now, I must be off." He marched towards Ho-oh. He sat upon the powerful bird.

"But Gold!"

"Look by your feet!" Gold shouted, both he and his bird rising into the sky. "You dropped something!"

And Joey looked. And right where he stood was a small red and white ball. Vacant yet used, Joey knew what it meant.

Gold gave him his Lugia.

(o)(o)(o)

"Have you challenged the Elite Four yet, Joey?" Gold asked. Despite what Joey says, he wanted him to go farther than just being the victor over gyms.

"No," Came the response. "I'm happy with where I'm at. Besides, they might quit if they lose to my five Raticate or Lugia again."

Gold laughed. It had been a month since he gave Lugia to his friend, which meant they had not seen each other in that time. But, during that time, he had six out of eight badges. The slow progress was due to a few minor bumps in the road such as dealing with a doll, helping a powerplant, capturing a Snorlax, and defeating the last Team Rocket Grunt. Just to name a few.

"Oh," Gold said. "Did I tell you how I got Misty to battle me?"

"I don't think so."

"I had to break up her date."

Joey laughed half heartily.

"That was kinda mean, Gold."

"Yeah, I guess it was." Gold never really saw it as that. "But I had to do it. She would never have battled me if I didn't."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't like it if someone did that while I was on a date."

Gold gasped silently, his body tensing. He had no idea why, but the thought of Joey on a date with some girl made his chest hurt and stomach move as if it were break dancing.

"Well," Gold began. "You can bet that _I _won't break up your date."

Gold did not have to hear it, but kind of felt the smile his friend was making.

"Thanks, Gold, that means a lot." Joey said. "Now can we cut the mushy stuff? It's makin' me queasy."

Gold laughed. The curious yet repulsed mind of an eleven year old on the subject of love. He could barely remember such a time.

(o)(o)(o)

"Kanto is beautiful." Gold said through the phone to his best friend.

Joey listened with slight envy. He would love to see what his friend is seeing. But he was a native of Johto, not Kanto, and he did not know where exactly Gold was nor how to get there, and Lugia was not well known in that area. Though Red claimed to have seen Ho-oh when he started on his Pokémon journey.

"I'm letting the sights sink in." Gold continued. "I mean, I did that in Johto, too, but not in depth since I could always go back with little fuss. Whereas Kanto, is a mountain and water apart. Not to mention, far."

"That's nice, Gold." Joey said. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

He really was. There were no ill feelings on his part. He was the supportive friend of the greatest boy alive. And that meant something, if only to him.

"Yeah," Gold said. "But I was rushing earlier."

"Why?" Joey found himself asking.

"Because I wanted to come back to you ASAP."

Joey could sense that it was a slip. But Gold did not seem too upset over it, nor did he correct it. There was a silence between them. He did not know what Gold was thinking, but in his own mind were firework displays and cheering chants of 'He wants to come back to _me_! He wants to come back to _me_!'

A blush crept up his face at the possible implications.

"Well, one more badge to go and I promised I'd show Professor Oak my badges when I was finished with the gyms. I'm not sure why, but I think he mentioned Red."

"You know what that means," Joey said, sounding excited. "You may become the next _Pokémon Master_!"

"Yeah," Gold said. "Oh, the sun is setting."

"Does it look the same as in Johto?"

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel that something's missing."

"What?"

"Good night, Joey." Came the whistful response.

"Good night, Gold."

(o)(o)(o)

Mt. Silver was not a difficult place to navigate. Compared to the other places he had to go through, it was a cake walk. Finding Red was also easy. He stood at the top, staring down upon everything. Gold could tell he was in deep thought, yet a little sad.

Red turned as soon as he was close. Gold stared into the eyes of the Master and saw depression. Loneliness was his only other companion besides his Pokémon.

"So you defeated Blue?" Red asked, a faraway look came across his features upon mentioning the name. "Congratulations. He's the toughest Kanto has to offer."

The Master broke down.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Red nodded.

"He kept you going, even when things looked tough, right?"

"Y…Yeah,"

"And he supported you?"

"As good as a rival can."

"And being away from him is liking missing a part of yourself."

"It's tough being the Pokémon Master." Red said, controlling his emotions. "There's an image you have to keep or risk becoming another scandal in the tabloids."

"That sucks." Gold said.

"You have no idea…" Red said. "But I've worked so hard to just give up. So be prepared, for I won't go easy on you."

The fight was intense, leaving both down to their last Pokémon. The final commands were given. An explosion covered the make-shift arena, hiding both monsters. The dust cleared, revealing Gold's Pokémon to be the last one standing.

"Great battle," Gold said.

"It was the most intense battle I've had in years." Red said, smiling.

"Though one thing bugs me," Gold said, receiving a raised brow in return. "Why didn't you just hide out in the middle of nowhere like that lady on Route 28? Maybe that way you two could have been together."

"It's not that simple when the Elite Four recommend your significant other as a gym leader. Hiding isn't so easy when they know you everywhere."

Gold thought on this a little bit. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in the same boat as Red, he could not say that he did not know what these feelings were; less he deny them and one thing he learned on his journeys was that that should never be an option.

"But I don't have to worry about that, anymore." Red said, giving a genuine smile. "I am no longer Master." He tipped his hat. "Good luck, Gold. Hopefully your time as Master won't be as lonely."(1)

(o)(o)(o)

Joey was excited. Gold had done it! He beat Red! And here he was, upon request from Gold's mom, standing at the bank of the lake that started Route 29 with the famous Professor Elm, Gold's mom, the kid he recognized as Silver from what Gold had told him, and many other people the youngster did not know, but somehow knew Gold.

The majority were talking excitedly about Gold's return and to both Elm and his mother, introducing themselves and just talking about Pokémon; never seeing the uncomfortable look the female flashed them. Joey did not have to worry, though, he was the first one there, third if you counted the two native New Bark Town residents and formally introduced himself and was surprised to find that his mother already heard about him. It made him blush that Gold would tell his _mother _about him!

But that was not the reason he remained silent. He was waiting for his best friend's arrival. But, could he still be considered one? Joey thought a lot about the sprouting feelings he has for the trainer. Doubt of reciprocated feelings arose, but another part of his mind said not to worry.

The only other quiet person was Silver, the fourteen year old standing next to Joey, though not too close. Both rival and friend stared out as far as they could see in respected silence.

They did not wait too long, for a wild _CAW! _Rang out joyously and Joey spied the shadowed form of Ho-oh, a vibrant rainbow trailing behind it. Everyone stopped and stared as their champion came into view, riding upon his mythic bird. Everyone stepped back, creating a semi-circle from bank edge to bank edge, giving them a place to land.

Ho-oh landed with a loud victory caw, wings raised before lowering itself so its trainer could get off. And once he did Joey could not take it anymore. He took off running, not caring about the stunned gasps and strange looks he knew were aimed at him. He ran towards his destiny.

"Hi, Joey." Gold said, a smile gracing his lips.

Joey ran harder, nearly knocking over his best friend whom did not have time to brace for the added velocity. The youngster hugged his elder tightly around his waist, his head nuzzling his well toned abdomen. Gold slowly laced his arms loosely around the youngster's neck.

"I missed you, Gold."

"I missed you, too." Then Gold did something that would have shocked everyone if it were not for the fact that Ho-oh 'coincidentally' raised a wing, covering the two trainers from sight.

Gold leaned forward and chastely kissed Joey on the cheek. Ho-oh triumphantly crowed loudly then lowered his wing.

"Our little secret." Gold whispered, walking towards the crowd of friends and family, a beaming Joey following behind.

(o)(o)The End(o)(o)(2)

1) There, I gave Red(Ash) depth! Instead of being the 'tough, man of few words'(Since all that's said is '…' when you begin the fight), I made him a tough, lonely, man who wishes for nothing but the quiet life with his significant other, Blue(Gary). I used color names because this is in the game world.

2)*Audience claps. I pretend to be surprised.* Why are you all clapping?

Audience member- Because this is the longest _canon _story you've EVER WROTE!

Me-*In mock surprise*-So it is.


	2. A Master's Problem

Mantineus-**Why am I adding onto a completed story? What sort of madness is this? This…Is…Writer's Convenience! Basically meaning that at some point after posting the first chapter(story), I had bouts of inspiration. This is actually the last thing to be written. Funny, huh? XD**

(o)(o)(o)

Gold had finished reading over and signing the final page of the large stack of legal documents, Red was there too, both joking about how tedious the whole thing was. But, it was necessary in legally documenting the passing of arms. After all, if the league did not specifically state who the Master was, then anyone could be called such and no one would want to train anymore and their entire economy, not to mention way of life, would be destroyed. In fact, it had been three weeks after their fateful battle and they were just now signing their agreements due to the fact that Red was Master for three years straight, someone thought it best to store the documents in another folder…A folder that was barely ever used.

But that was not what made Gold so sullen. It was what Red had confessed up at Mount Silver. Three weeks with dates disguised as friends hanging out and battling. It was too good to be true. He could finally spend time with Joey with no training to get in the way. If he had only discovered his feelings sooner, he would have dropped out of the training world and really get to know the youngster. But, chances are, it might have upset Joey more that he dropped out of becoming a Pokémon Master than happy of being with a Johto legend. All-in-all, it was too much to give up.

"I know that look." Red said solemnly.

"Yeah, I got back from Kanto and got a boyfriend." He said it in a slight whisper, mostly due to his mood than anything, they were alone in the room.

"Nice," Red said.

Gold still looked sad.

"Hey, cheer up, Gold. Is your boyfriend someone famous?"

Gold shook his head. Joey was not very well known despite defeating every gym leader in Johto with his all rat Pokémon team. Said team were relaxing at their trainer's home in Cherrygrove to his mother's disdain.

"Then you may have a chance of happiness."

"Thanks Red."

The ex-Master smiled and finished his portion of paper work. Mostly about agreeing on being a good sport and relinquishing his title and what not.

Once they were done, a lawyer notarized them and smiled. The deed was done. Standing in the lobby was Blue, his spiky hair, purple shirt and yin-yang necklace had a glint to them from the phosphorescent lights.

Blue had a broad smile on his face when he saw Red. Both beamed at each other. A slight freedom had been given to them and it was all thanks to Gold.

'Thank you.' Was mouthed by the Viridian gym leader as he and Red walked away, bodies close to each other, their arms looking as if clasped, but were not. Though Gold saw the subtle touches each ghosted on the other's limb.

(o)(o)(o)

That night was spent in a surprise party hosted by his mother. Professor Elm had taken some time off of work in order to visit and Joey was there as well. A small party, but Gold liked it as it was. The cake his mother had baked with in the shape of a Ho-oh. She liked the bird and thought it appropriate more so than his cute Togetic, whom often accompanied his 'mother's' mother everywhere.(1)

Professor Elm left first, claiming to need to return to the lab. Joey nudged Gold and Gold told his mother they were going to go flying. His ever supporting mother agreed.

The National Park was desolate at night. But both preferred it this way. They sat at the bank of the river, their bare feet dangling in the water watching as water Pokémon swam in the water, their slippery skin illuminated by the moon, much like the water itself.

The night was beautiful.

Gold sighed. "Joey,"

"Yeah?" The boy was all smiles.

"I just want you to know…Now that I'm the Pokémon Master, it means we'll have less time to be together."

"But we've been through that, before, Gold." Joey said, reassuringly rubbing his boyfriend's back. "We can handle it again."

Gold gave a small smile. "But we can't be seen in public together affectionately. Like now…"

Joey lowered his head, hiding his face that was full of hurt. He got up and stood on the wall that surrounded the lake. Gold looked up at the youngster, his face was shrouded in darkness thanks to his hat, but the moonlight still revealed a wet pool in the corner of his eye.

"Okay, Gold." Joey said, trying to control his voice. "I understand."

Joey made to turn away from the lake and took a step towards the edge of the wall when Gold grabbed the youngster's hand.

"Joey, wait."

"What?" Joey cried, letting his bottled up emotion flow. "You want to be friends now, Gold. I understand. You're _above _me now! I'm just a little shrimp that isn't good enough for you and you're embarrassed to be seen with me." He got angry. "Which is funny, 'cause you said that _I never embarrass you_!"

"You don't, Joey." Gold said, never letting go of his hand no matter how much the kid tugged. "That's not it! I'm an idol now. People look up to me and I need to have a certain image. An all around normal boy who loves training Pokémon and a skirt chaser. They fear that things will collapse if the Master is queer." He became silent for a minute. "I like you too much to let you go. But, like Red, I have worked too hard to just give this up."

"I know." Joey said, sitting back down, his feet back in the water, his torso leaning against Gold.

"Red said we might have a chance. But you saw those news reports. They followed him around a lot! He had to hide from his lover the whole three years!"

"Red!" Joey cried out in disbelief. "With who?"

"Blue," Gold whispered. "See now?"

Joey nodded his head. "There's gotta be a way, though, Gold." It then struck the youngster. "Secret messages! Yeah! We can give each other secret messages that will tell the other where to meet and when! We can always change the places and times. We can ever hang around each other like close friends!"

Gold smiled, his tears drying. "Okay, but how shall we do it?"

They talked animatedly amongst themselves, figuring ways to alert the other without letting it be known who was contacting him. They agreed upon the tactics and lingo.

Gold was happier than he had been the entire day. When they dubbed it late enough, the moon was high in the sky. Gold released his Ho-oh and escorted Joey home, a chaste kiss in the dark, and Gold was on his way home.

(o)(o)End(o)(o)


	3. Soaring

Mantineus-**Why am I adding onto a completed story? What sort of madness is this? This…Is…Writer's Convenience! Basically meaning that at some point after posting the first chapter(story), I had bouts of inspiration. So…Here you go. Sadly, this is sorta out of order...I wrote this before the other one.**

(o)(o)(o)

Gold lounged on his bed, hands under his head as he stared at the ceiling, his mind wondering, never finding a thought worth staying on. He remembered events of his journey, which ultimately led him to thoughts of Joey.

After his triumphant return, and their secret first kiss, the youngster completely quit training, but found that upon that revelation that he would need to return home. Which, luckily for the both of them, was in Cherrygrove City(1), which was close to New Bark Town. The only thing separating them now was Route 29.

And through the two months since their kiss, they met each other in secret, little dates. Neither telling anyone that they were together out of fear for one another and Gold's new title. It would usually start by walking or being summoned by either a loud caw or roar of their mythical birds. And they would fly together on one or the other. Enjoying the sights, company, and their conversations.

It was kind of funny, the first time they made out. On the back of Lugia; Joey in front-for Joey picked him up-and he in back, holding onto the boy. they were high in the sky when he brought it up.

"Gold," Joey said, his uncertainty shining through.

"Yeah, Joey?" Gold asked, allowing some worry to seep into his words. He knew his boyfriend was still low in the self-esteem department.

A blush crept up the boy's cheeks. "Well, my mom was watching this movie on TV…"

Gold blushed, he had learned about the birds and the bees from his mom, though not as in-depth as he was told through one of his other friends; Beverly, The PokéFan with an obsession for cute looking Pokémon(2). He was not sure if he should tell him about porn, nor was he sure if he was to be the one to tell him about the bees and the bees, something she threw in via a slip of the tongue…Or, so she said.

"The guy told his girlfriend that teens made out all the time and asked why they weren't doing it." Joey seemed to tense up a little more. "Which leads me to ask; why don't we?"

"Uh," Gold stammered, his face turning tomato red. "It's just…"

"What?" Joey asked, turning his head back, thus tilting it, showing his doe-like eyes.

"I don't know if we're ready to move on to that, yet."

"But, I'm ready."

"But the guy said _teens_, not twelve year olds." He wanted to slap himself silly for letting that slip.

Joey's expression darkened into stubbornness, his face the tell-tale-sign of an argument brewing.

"So!" Shouted Joey. "I'm old enough!"

"Are you sure?"

Joey nodded once, confirming his tantrum. Gold sighed and slid back towards the middle of Lugia's back, right between the great bird's wings. Joey was uncertain as to what was expected of him, but a quick motion of his hand gave him the silent command of 'come hither'.

Slowly, Joey pushed himself back until a pair of strong arms wrapped around his stomach and pulled him closer to his boyfriend(right between his legs), whose head was laying gently on his right shoulder, his face so close to his ear as evidence from the warm breath the youngster felt upon it.

"I'm sorry about what I said, Joey." Gold whispered. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just…I don't want to rush you into anything you don't wanna do."

Joey blushed from the sensation of warm breath on his ear, but he made an attempt to nod his head. Gold then turned the boy around, his legs splayed apart, their feet over lapping at the ankles. Gold looked at the boy in his signature, slightly too long shirt and short shorts. He gulped.

With maneuvering, Joey sat on his groin, his feet wrapping around his waist. They stared into each other's eyes as the older leaned in towards the younger(by one year), mouths opened slightly, invitingly. Their lips touched and tongues wrestled, neither sure what to do. It was sloppy and imperfect, yet sweet. Everything a first kiss-well, one of this nature, should be.

"Gold," His mother shouts broke him from the thought. Though the image of the younger laying on top of him(so that he wouldn't get squished) as they made out, gentle touches exploring clothed flesh, neither venturing under the material that kept their bodies apart stayed on his mind. "Someone's here to see you!"

He sat up, hoping to calm down and let the blush he knew was on his face disappear. Once that was done, he quickly ran down to see who would visit him.

(o)(o)(o)

When Gold reached the ground level of his house, he was greeted to long, flowing locks of crimson. That smug smirk he wore when they first met was still rooted onto his face, despite the fact that he had changed. He was no longer the smug bastard that had stolen his starting Pokémon and belittled everyone and everything around him.

He gave a small smile.

"And to what do I owe this visit?" Asked Gold.

"I just wanted to talk," Silver said. "Privately."

Gold motioned for him to follow and he went back up the stairs and into his room. Gold sat upon his bed and offered the Snorlax doll as a chair since he had none in his room. Both trainers sat in silence. Though he did not look it, Gold clearly saw his rival's eyes dart around the room, taking in the sights the sparse space had to offer.

"Well,"

"I saw you," Silver said, his voice masking what he was feeling. Something he gained when he had a change of heart. "I doubt anyone else did. Too wrapped up in the buzzard's display to look beyond the wing."

Gold averted his gaze, a blush coating his cheeks, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Uh…" Gold had no idea where to start. He basically longed for that for the longest time, mix that with the nagging fear that Red mentioned about such things, why wouldn't he want to show his friend how he felt; especially before things get harry with publicity and fame.

"He's beneath you." The old smug attitude came back in that instant.

That snapped Gold out of his reverie. His blush gone, he narrowed his eyes, his body tensing up defensively. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Silver continued.

"Think of it, you're _the _Pokémon Master now! What reason is there for you to be playing with a mere child?"

"I…"

"You have been to both regions, Gold. You've heard the gym leaders, we're basically the _first _to do so!"

He stood up now, looking directly at the one trainer who could _ever _beat him. No one else could. No one else deserved his praise. So why?

"Why him?" He asked again.

Gold let out a sigh, taking his apparent aggravation with it. He stood up and stared directly at his rival.

"First off, When you say he's 'beneath me', due to my status as Master, then basically everyone is except Red, and he already has someone."

"Oh," Silver said, tilting his head to the side. He never heard anything like that before. "Who?"

"Blue," Gold muttered. "And secondly, to answer your question, I happen to like him. You should know better than anyone that I'm not like you, I don't go by status or strength. I go by something different."

A pregnant silence enveloped them for a few minutes, but to Silver, it felt like hours.

"Now I wanna know; why do you care? I mean, I would expect you to be disgusted, not act like…"

And like a ton of bricks, the answer came crashing down on him in one single, chaste kiss. Gold's eyes widened in surprise. He never would have expected this, though he should have seen it coming.

Silver's eyes were closed, his lips laid on his own. After a while of not responding, Silver stepped away with a sigh, his confidence gone, making his head too heavy to hold high.

"Was I that bad?" He asked.

Gold found his voice. "No, you were pretty good. You were just lacking something."

"What?"

Gold thought about it for a second. "A spark."

Silver tilted his head in confusion.

Gold let out a nervous chuckle, his right hand finding his neck again. "You see, I haven't kissed anyone besides Joey. So I had nothing to compare it to. But our kiss was missing a spark, Silver."

Silver growled, never one to lose gracefully. "Then maybe you should kiss back next time!"

Gold was about to interject, but found that their lips were connected again. And, to experiment, he kissed back. It felt good once the shock wore off. It felt good being on the receiving end of such a desperate kiss overflowing with longing, hope, and fear. It reminded him of Joey.(3)

"Well?" Came the husky sounding question.

"It was good, but my heart belongs to Joey."

Silver looked heartbroken. He had lost, but this time to someone two years younger than him.

"I'm sorry, Silver." Gold said.

"It's okay," Silver said. "I guess you can say that I'm happy for you, my friend."

(o)(o)(o)

After supper, a shrill roar rang through New Bark Town. Gold instantly grabbed a Pokéball and darted out of the house, making sure to say goodbye to his mom. Once outside of his house he smiled when he saw the pair.

The sun was going down, reflecting Lugia's sleek feathers, making them appear golden, the light radiating around his boyfriend in the process, making them glow radiantly.

"Hi Gold!" Joey greeted.

"Hey, Joey," He flashed his Pokéball at the youngster. "Wanna race?"

Joey switched to his competitive face and shouted "You're on!" happily.

Gold released Ho-oh, the crazy looking bird cawed out, wings spread; showing off again before letting his trainer hop on. Gold took off, laughing, before anything could be arranged.

"Hey!" Came the indignant call from the youngster as he and Lugia took off after the two.

Both Pokémon sped through the sky rapidly, both bird and trainer taking it as competitively yet friendly as possible-as heard by the trainers' bouts of laughter. After a while of fast paced flying in which both kept neck-and-neck, their pace had slowed and they were flying at a leisurely pace. The birds flying as if in a vertical orbit around an unseen object, Ho-oh's rainbow constantly trailing behind.

(o)(o)End(o)(o)

Mantineus-I think I like this ending. It's Calvin and Hobbes-ish. A clear, expansive canvass where possibilities are endless(a reference to the final panel as well as almost quoting exactly what Watterson had said in a note about it).

1)Cherrygrove City is right before Route 30 where you meet Joey and is his stationary place for all eternity, thus, a perfect way to explain the phenomenon and because I'm lazy.

2) Yeah, I added her to my phone book and she'd mostly only call for a rematch with her Snubble that I believe evolved at a later time. But she struck me as the type since she has a DEEP affiliation with cute things…And a bit of a blabbermouth.

3) Man am I an ass to Silver! I don't even know why! XD


End file.
